


Kaleidoscope

by vvasasavv



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: M/M, 現代AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvasasavv/pseuds/vvasasavv





	1. Chapter 1

I.

「你想要什麼，亞瑟？」  
安琪提問時亞瑟正坐在床邊，剛將一支菸含在嘴中。  
倫敦剛在夏季之末，屋外的酒店都還沒關，各式口音的喧鬧聲從開著的窗戶飄進房內，有什麼人偷點了煙火，炸裂聲與警笛聲依序在巷內發出回聲。  
安琪在床上將身體轉正，她沒有看向亞瑟，你想要什麼，亞瑟。  
「什麼？」亞瑟將地上的打火機撈了起來，點了一下，點不起來讓男人甩了甩。  
「你沒有還想要什麼嗎？」  
這是一個拐彎抹腳的盤問嗎？亞瑟咬著菸回嘴，語句因為嘴中咬著東西而模糊不清，在第四下時亞瑟終於讓打火機發出火光來。  
也許吧。安琪在亞瑟呼出第一陣菸時又轉了一次身，女人爬著攀向亞瑟，將菸從他嘴中抽了出來，在亞瑟喂的尾音還沒結束，便迅速的躺回原來的位置，像是靈活的貓。  
「或是說，」  
安琪－－跳舞的安琪，酒吧裡的人這樣叫她，她讓菸在她手上燃燒，讓白霧散在倫敦略顯悶熱的夜晚裡。  
「或是說？」  
亞瑟等不到接下來的話，索性躺回了床，面對著女人。  
女人沒有說話，只是看著手上的菸的紅點緩慢地後退，或是說－－  
「你不能總是看照我們。」  
「說什麼傻話，」  
亞瑟揉了揉女人的頭髮，扣住女人的手腕順勢抽了口菸，便將菸隨意擰熄在泛黃的牆上，另隻手一把攔住了安琪，將女人攬入懷裡。  
「我永遠會看照你們。」  
「因為我是倫丁尼姆的亞瑟。」男人將吻印在安琪的髮間，親柔而虔誠。  
「這的確是老掉牙的稱呼，小亞。現在哪會這樣說。」  
濕棍將兩杯藍色夏威夷放在布魯手上的托盤，讓布魯端到舞池另一邊的舞台旁。就像現在會有人說我是德文郡的克里斯嗎——喔，大概還真有人會說我是酷玩的克里斯—酒吧震耳欲聾的舞曲聲讓濕棍的玩笑帶了些尖銳的挑釁。  
「我覺得挺好的。臉書也不會加錯人啊。」  
亞瑟將手上的健力士搖來晃去，男人看著酒吧。濕棍只是敷衍地哼了聲。  
「你知道我的名字在臉書被檢舉是假名嗎。」  
聽說加個括號就好——  
不不不不！那真是遜暴了——  
「但這還滿有情懷的，不是嗎？」當喬治剛在吧檯坐正時，濕棍在亞瑟丟給他一枚勝利的媚眼時先將自己的眼睛翻到了頭後：  
「你們確定要把這個夜晚花在談論臉書綽號上嗎？」  
但我也喜歡我的綽號。  
安搖著她帶著亮片的迷你裙走了過來，她吻了亞瑟一下而帶著艷紫甲色的手指劃過了亞瑟手臂的線條，這讓濕棍抱怨出聲，金髮的安與紅髮的安，金髮的安笑著向濕棍要了杯啤酒，濕棍將啤酒倒的過滿了一些。  
「很有倫丁尼姆的特色不是嗎？」  
正如打架的喬治、很罩的露西和萬人迷濕棍(喔，這當然是他自稱，他本名甚至不叫威斯帝克—不，誰會用讓你嗨的東西當本名啊？)，亞瑟則是倫丁尼姆的亞瑟。  
永遠的，倫丁尼姆的王。  
這就像個雙關不是嗎，露西曾這樣說過，你是倫丁尼姆的王，名字還叫亞瑟，像深夜會撥的像B級片似的－－不過這樣也挺好的。她將女孩一一取了綽號，紅髮金髮的安、跳舞的安琪。  
「這樣感覺不是親切多了嗎。」  
像是小時候你巷口或隔壁座位暗戀的女孩，綁著馬尾的伊莎貝拉或是啦啦隊的愛蓮娜。  
「那你該是很罩的露西，」  
亞瑟打趣的說。露西只是不甚在意的聳了聳肩，我就只是露西，我可沒多厲害，以前罩你，我還綽綽有餘。  
「但現在是你罩我啦，亞瑟王。」  
露西用手機敲打著一則則關於女孩的訊息，沒有看亞瑟面對她的表情。  
酒吧外湛藍的霓虹燈閃爍著倫丁尼姆的草寫字體，在巷弄底端發出滋滋的電流聲，隔音門擋住了DJ轉盤的摩擦與隨機撥放的舞曲，暗門則擋住了喘息與呻吟，露西在呻吟聲中敲著手機。  
「別想太多，亞瑟。」露西依然沒有看向男人。  
在我養你時我可從沒有想過你能幫我賺到可以在希臘養老的錢啊。  
亞瑟乾笑了幾聲。  
「管他臉書還是德文郡，」濕棍將那些空了的酒杯住滿啤酒，安琪攀在舞台上的鋼管，柔軟而誘人的從上往下滑，紙鈔塞在她的吊帶襪縫中，一些女孩蹲在舞台邊打開雙腿。亞瑟知道在酒吧更深處的門後才是女孩真正的天下。  
是啊，管他臉書還是德文郡，亞瑟喃喃著－－  
「敬倫丁尼姆！」  
最終還是亞瑟打斷了那無限循環的綽號問題，他舉起了杯子，聲音激昂而帶著與氣氛不符的堅定，但酒吧裡的男人女人，像是本該聽從亞瑟的話一般，一一敲響了手中的酒杯——而這浪潮從工作人員起始，延伸到舞台的最底端，像是恭迎國王的歡呼。  
那些歡呼與笑鬧持續了很久，聲波與狂歡向是浪潮，從舞池推至台上的女孩，在感染到台下，酒液與不知何時出現的彩片炸滿整個空間，舞台DJ推波助瀾將音樂炸響倫敦不知名巷底的夜空。  
亞瑟看著酒吧裡因為祝酒而情緒高漲近乎瘋狂的每個陌生人，早早放下了酒，看著素不相識的肉體貼近著大笑扭動。亞瑟笑著，轉過身。  
幫我看好女孩們。亞瑟拍了拍濕棍與喬治，先回家了。  
「你要回家了？才剛過午夜？」濕棍錯愕的說，你看舞池才剛熱起來。  
「最近你是信了什麼新世紀養身邪教嗎？」  
「我明天健身房有早課。」  
亞瑟揮了揮手。  
「我可不要因為睡眠不足而被老闆開除。」  
嘿，濕棍正要抱怨時被一旁的喬治出聲制止了他。  
先回去吧。喬治安靜的，喝完屬於他的啤酒，我也該走了。  
亞瑟投來感激的一眼。  
「掰啦。」  
男人逕自的走離，來過幾次的顧客叫著亞瑟、亞瑟王，帶著笑鬧與醉意而含糊不清的尖叫與手掃過他的背、大腿與胸膛，亞瑟帶著微笑，拋起幾個吻與調笑，但直到隔音門開了又關，大概只有喬治發現亞瑟的腳步沒有放慢半秒。  
「他就是倫丁尼姆的王。」濕棍的感嘆中帶著驕傲，  
「你知道他根本不用做什麼健身教練。」  
喬治—很會打架的喬治、中國人喬治，沒有說話。  
亞瑟將自己拋到他那張過大的床上，扭亮他的檯燈。亞瑟從床邊拿起了黏滿3M標籤的一本精裝書，他翻開了其中一頁，並為自己找了一個舒適的姿勢，一旁的手機放著搖滾樂。而亞瑟—倫丁尼姆的亞瑟，開始從泰晤士河順流而下。  
亞瑟被一隻手拖進泥濘裡－這是亞瑟幼時看見掘墓者的幻象，侵襲他夢中的惡魔在現下成為死亡與痛苦，像是午夜將背叛者與革命者埋入土中的男人—渾身酒氣，哼著歌謠，將英格蘭該有的喜樂與威望敲進土中—  
「但英格蘭在泥濘中依然會探出手來，這是亞瑟的夢靨，比惡魔差不了多少。」亞瑟念了下去，咬著指節看著字句，那是本藍色精裝書，鍍金的書名與作者名字嵌在書背上，隱匿在閱讀燈形成的陰影下。  
《亞瑟》，威廉‧威爾遜著。


	2. Chapter 2

亞瑟在要去健身房的小路上時突然陷入一片黑暗。他聽見一道低沉的聲音，說著他聽不懂的話。亞瑟花了一點時間才搞清楚他並不是中風而是被一個麻布袋給罩了起來。嘿——亞瑟甚至還沒說出「我的皮拉提斯課要遲到了」便聽見那男人發出惡意的笑聲。  
在疼痛陷入他的腹部時，亞瑟想起的是那本書中的一句話： _倫丁尼姆的亞瑟從拳頭中長大_ 。  
這就是我為什麼他媽的會喜歡那本書。在亞瑟因疼痛反射的彎下腰時笑了出來。  
***  
若有人說倫敦的亞瑟‧潘德拉岡他會在閒暇的時候找一張有字的紙來看，聽過他名號的人想必會哈哈大笑。  
畢竟亞瑟是個厲害的小子，但不代表亞瑟小子厲害到能跟那些只靠寫著黑板說說話就能賺錢的眼鏡仔混成一掛。亞瑟王幹的可不是書啊！傑克眼將啤酒灑出杯外，亞瑟聽了也一起笑著。  
亞瑟一同與這些人嘲弄著這個社會和那些裝模作樣的人，或是嚴肅的發表一些關於市場經濟反面的胡說八道，但這並不妨礙亞瑟在自己的床上翻開一本對他而言略顯枯燥的硬皮書。  
如果要叫亞瑟解釋為何他會反覆翻閱那本書，亞瑟也說不清楚。也許是因為書中的亞瑟與他都有個叫做露西的媽，也許他們都自得其樂的在叫做倫丁尼姆的爛泥中打滾，也許——亞瑟點上了煙，他的手鬆鬆搭在書上，彷彿他能用身體感受書中的故事。也許這本書有些地方跟亞瑟的生活簡直一模一樣——例如：  
那本書的名字甚至與你的名字一模一樣。綽號女巫的正妹說：你接受的是你自己創造的命運。而亞瑟只覺得這胡扯的莫名其妙。  
「我只是喜歡這本書，總有人喜歡某部電影或某本書吧，有什麼理由嗎？」女巫只是將手上深紫色的牌堆遞給亞瑟。  
亞瑟不是很信塔羅牌、預言或是水瓶世代那些東西，但仍女巫逼著亞瑟在吧檯邊抽了一張牌，裸體的女人將泉水到入湖中，星星在天空閃爍著。  
這是什麼意思？亞瑟將牌面翻向女巫。  
自己去google吧。女巫殘忍無情的下了聖旨。  
女巫在倫丁尼姆吧檯的最底層有個位置，每晚都有許多男人和女人趨之若鶩，也許索求不同，但亞瑟總覺得那些慕名而來的人都只是想要享受遭女巫白眼的被虐狂。  
而亞瑟有時候不介意去當一次被眼神賞巴掌的角色。  
亞瑟一拳揍了出去，感覺自己的拳頭陷入肉裡。

***  
「你招惹到那群最近來的北歐人了。」濕棍正在檢查穿著熱褲與極短亮片迷你裙的女孩與那些穿著襯衫，神色猶疑的男人的門票和證件，亞瑟像是閒來無事的釘在他好友身邊。  
「我只是叫他們稍微紳士點，這就惹到他們了？」更何況我還沒報警呢。  
亞瑟含上了一根菸，並因為臉頰的傷口嘶嘶抽氣。

要防備黑暗中的拳腳是需要運氣與直覺。所以亞瑟在拳頭第一次打來時沒有躲過。帶著鐵器的拳頭揍向他的腹部。亞瑟無聲的乾嘔一陣，但還好在那之後他躲過了另一次肘擊。三個－－不，是四個人。在他真正弄清人數與對方位置前，腹部和臉沒被少打一下，但等到亞瑟知道對方沒有刀子或更驚人的武器後，情勢就不太一樣了。在亞瑟將最後一個男人的頭撞在牆上時他的腦海又響起了書中的片段。

 _亞瑟將男人撞上柱子，帶著可笑軟帽的男人掙扎著，卻逃不出年輕男人的手臂。_

「你知道他們被警察罩著的，聽說他們甚至拿火箭筒在街頭互幹，結果連個哨聲都沒出現。」  
濕棍用一種神父聆聽告解的同情將幾個看起來還不滿十六歲的女孩檔在紅龍外。親愛的，真的很抱歉，你應該要回家準備明天早上的生物課才是。  
「真可惜，如果他們沒想到在早晨做這種激烈運動，我還真想跟他們做朋友。」  
亞瑟看著氣呼呼離去的女孩，濕棍則天真的向她們揮了揮手，並換來了一根閃亮但越離越遠的中指。他們目送女孩們遠去，並在那些迷你裙搖過巷口時，盯著那些群聚抽菸的壯碩男人們，那些帶著刺青與皮衣的男人眼神時不時飄向亞瑟，那些閃爍的紅光與竊竊私語的角度讓亞瑟握緊了拳頭。

***  
這就是亞瑟‧潘德拉岡的生活。安琪一邊滑手機一邊說。他是倫丁尼姆的王，他很滿意現在的生活，也許有些他媽的蠢事，但他依然是、至少是這區的王。他很強、他關照我們，日子就是這樣過，對吧。  
但是誰來關照他呢。安琪直直地盯著前方。  
***  
亞瑟進到酒吧時顯然心情不好。腹部和臉甚至都還在隱隱作痛，但最刺痛亞瑟的是在巷口的，對倫丁尼姆虎視眈眈的那些男人。他媽的芬蘭佬，亞瑟隨手拿了杯酒充當麻醉。自己地方混不下去了才來英格蘭找麻煩，要是女王知道還不他媽把你們全閹了。  
亞瑟暗自詛咒著，他順著牆巡視著整個酒吧，酒吧打通了一二樓，讓整個空間陷入在黑暗的高空，投射與旋轉的彩色燈光可以像探照燈般罩在被汗水浸溼的男女身上。提供女孩跳舞的舞台從暗處延伸到整個舞池中間，鋼管高聳在人群頭上，女孩用雙腿勾住銀管，倒著睥睨整個世界。亞瑟看著狂舞的人群，貝克萊克在DJ台上，一切都好，似乎早上那場突襲只是場玩笑。但亞瑟知道那不是。倫敦的地盤大家心知肚明，有些新來的總愛用些戲劇性的方法來彰顯自己好像能在三天內在倫敦找到自己的位置。  
如果不是那群北歐佬，也許亞瑟並不會那樣注意在隔音門附近遊蕩的男人，那往往不用亞瑟出場，保全會先一步請他們去外面吹吹冷風，尤其是在對方開始試圖拉開上鎖的門的時候－－  
「先生，需要幫忙嗎？」亞瑟在湊近男人時，男人甚至還在拉著那扇門。他似乎咕噥著什麼，舞曲太響，而亞瑟也不在意，因為下一秒亞瑟便將男人按在牆上。  
夜店裡人聲鼎沸，幾乎沒有人發現在陰暗角落的柱邊，男人下意識的用自己的手臂抵住了亞瑟，但卻無法將亞瑟推開。亞瑟施了些力，男人忽隱忽現在陰影與跳動光線的明滅中，亞瑟瞇著眼睛，一邊箝制一邊打量著這位不速之客－－那個男人已經不再年輕，深色的髮在LED燈光掃過時才發現帶著豔紫的灰白，男人的眼睛被黑暗隱沒理性的神采，迷濛著掙扎。老醉鬼。亞瑟不知哪來的怒氣，也許是男人蒼白的髮色與那些芬蘭來的渾蛋有些相像，也許是那男人醉醺醺的像是想要砸場或是探究那些不能說出的秘密。  
亞瑟將他的手臂更用力的卡住男人的喉嚨，他可以感受到男人因為自己的手臂而無法呼吸所發出的哽聲。  
「嘿兄弟，」  
亞瑟在喧鬧中帶著威脅貼近，你有看見那扇門寫什麼嗎？男人張著嘴說不出話來，脹紅著臉左右掙扎，想要找出一條能供呼吸的出路。  
「非工作人員禁止進入。」  
亞瑟幾乎是黏在他的耳邊說，在七彩燈光的變換下亞瑟突然發現那個男人其實長得不錯，是他會在別種酒吧裡想搭訕的那種，男人努力的掙扎著，這讓亞瑟覺得似曾相識，那灰白的頭髮與脹紅的臉，但即使亞瑟開始將力量放在手臂上，以換來自己腦袋運轉的時間，卻仍想不起自己是否時常將喝掛的客人(也有可能是別的酒吧裡的男人或女人)這樣壓在牆上，灰白的頭髮、暗地的男人。亞瑟嘖著將臉湊近。  
男人灰藍的眼睛霧濛著讓那些燈光在他眼上折射出花樣，男人因為窒息與壓迫展現了一種帶了迷惑的失神。  
這個男人是漂亮的。  
他猛地拎起了男人，男人的喉嚨因為突然放鬆而劇烈的咳嗽不止。  
「你今天運氣真好，讓我親自照料你。」  
亞瑟惡質的輕輕拍了拍男人的臉頰，男人似乎清醒了一些，但還不知道發生什麼事：  
「你知道嗎，兄弟，碰我有時是要錢的。」  
你——男人才剛起話頭，一對不知何時出現的保全便將男人架了起來。  
「放心，你會沒事的。」  
亞瑟帶著怒氣扯出微笑，彎曲手指做了個再見的手勢。  
「頂多明天早上你會被垃圾的美妙味道薰醒。」  
也許到那當下那個男人才真正意識過來，或是說依然莫名其妙他為何會被兩個壯漢給拖出酒吧。

我們的國王心情不好。女孩站在旁邊，茱莉亞，一邊勾著她的吊帶襪，一邊將內褲裡塞的鈔票遞給亞瑟。－－你受傷了？跟那個男人打得嗎？  
「不，茱莉亞，那只是個鬼鬼祟祟想打免錢炮的醉鬼而已。」  
希望如此。亞瑟沒把最後的話說出來，今天接連而來的驚喜已經夠亞瑟煩燥，沒必要再讓女孩們戰戰兢兢。

 

亞瑟再一次將自己丟上自己的床。今天已經過了夠煩的一天。亞瑟輕輕碰了他臉上的，已經處理過的傷口。隨手搆上了他那本硬皮書。  
他看著床邊那本與他同名的小說，亞瑟‧潘德拉岡，他有著英國永恆之王的名字，露西時常嘲笑這個名字。妓院裡的國王。  
***  
亞瑟側臥著，盡量不讓閱讀的姿勢壓迫到自己的傷口，他知道他該睡，明天他還須要去教幾乎整天的課，並跟喬治為今天的缺席道歉——還有北歐佬的事，但他須要－－

 _如果沒有暗夜幽靈的糾纏，誰也不知道亞瑟潘德拉岡是否會抓起那把石中劍。_  
_但曾經有那麼一天，尚未成為國王的亞瑟想起了他的繼母、他的女孩與摯友，和那些從喉嚨中湧出的血液。這不只是關於命運的暗示，而他只能逃跑。_

亞瑟翻了幾頁，看著書中的自己急欲逃離命運的宰制，書中的亞瑟有位叫做露西的繼母，倫丁尼姆的亞瑟，當時的倫丁尼姆沒有第二個亞瑟，正如二十一世紀的倫敦，只有一家叫倫丁尼姆的酒吧。亞瑟喜歡這本書的故事，無論是否因為與自己有那麼多相向。

 _他未來的臣子睥睨著他，我不會要你做你不想要的事。他的臣子，帶著灰白的髮色，這讓亞瑟突然間感到不知所措的空洞－－_

亞瑟到這時才突然想起在酒吧中的似曾相識。  
_……亞瑟更用力地將男人用手臂卡在柱上，男人脹紅著臉掙扎著。  
亞瑟知道男人的無辜。請接受我毫無悔意的道歉，肥鵝。亞瑟將男人丟給了站在一旁的士兵們。我可有一群女孩要照顧。那些胭脂花香環繞在亞瑟的周遭，無論誰總有運氣不好的時候，你不會有事的。亞瑟對著被拖走的叛兵致意。_

亞瑟與肥鵝。亞瑟迅速翻著書頁，直到手指壓在文字的盡頭，灰白髮色的男人被兩個士兵所架走。  
亞瑟不相信占星，也不相信預言，只是書中有這樣一段故事，如此而已。


End file.
